


In an Effort of Heat Reduction

by melonbutterfly



Series: Earthquakes and Supernovae [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mutant, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part about the heat wave is how John continues to laze about naked without letting Rodney get near him because he's "too hot". Which he is, but he's totally wrong thinking that'd be a deterrent for Rodney. It's a good thing Rodney is inventive enough to find a way to make both of them happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In an Effort of Heat Reduction

"So hot," John whines, for the twenty-sixth time in the last hour. He's completely naked, poured over the bed with his limbs spread out like a starfish, and he hasn't stopped complaining since before he even opened his eyes that morning. Rodney's suggested he watch TV, but John claimed the TV would raise the temperature of the room; Rodney suggested he read, and John had actually done that on and off for a couple of hours, but he apparently can't concentrate because – wait for it – it's too hot. It's been okay the previous three days, because they actually had classes to teach then and John had been teaching Bobby's class and Bobby, well, Bobby can leech heat out of anything.

But today it's Saturday, which means no classes, and Rodney had strictly forbidden John from going out to find Bobby to have him come in every two hours to cool their room. As his teachers, this is completely inappropriate behavior, in Rodney's opinion. Especially considering how John tends to lounge about half-naked. Rodney has the suspicion anyway that Bobby is harboring some sort of crush on John; they certainly don't need to encourage it.

Of course, that means that he's had to deal with a whiny John for hours now, and Rodney isn't all that patient on his best day, which this definitely isn't. The heat doesn't exactly do him well either, and John's whining is doing his concentration in completely. He was supposed to do some calculations for the theory that would bring him his second PhD, but, well. Apart from being annoying, John is also distracting in a completely different way, what with the not wearing clothes and all.

Unfortunately, in John's opinion it's way too hot for any kind of physical activity, especially one that involves two people in small space. Fortunately, he had mentioned this during the day two days ago already, when during their lunch break Rodney had tried to talk him into a quickie, and Rodney has had the time and foresight to plan ahead.

"It's sorta hilarious how you make fire but can't deal with heat," Rodney remarks, not for the first time; all it earns him is a weak glare, but John does turn around onto his belly, face turned away from Rodney. Which was exactly what Rodney wanted.

He goes into their tiny kitchen; it's barely worth carrying that name, but it is a kitchen and it's theirs, so that's what they call it. It has a small fridge with a smaller freezer compartment, which hadn't made making this easier, but Rodney isn't a genius for nothing. He gets the paper roll out of the freezer compartment, ties off the end of the condom and pulls the ice dildo out; then he runs it under cold water for a bit to make the outer layer of the ice melt, because otherwise bad things will happen and he doesn't fancy going to the infirmary with freeze burns down there. Just before he's about to leave he remembers the tube of lube he put into the fridge.

"Don't look," he tells John when he comes back into their bedroom. John's back tenses for a moment when he automatically wants to turn around, but he manages to repress the instinct.

"What's going on?", John asks, still with that whiny undertone. "Rodney, I told you, it's too hot to do anything exciting."

"I'll tell you what's too hot – you lounging about naked in our bed, practically begging to get all messy," Rodney returns. "Now, I hear you on the temperature, and that's why I made you something. Can you manage not to look, or am I going to have to use a blindfold?"

John shrugs awkwardly. "I can manage?" He doesn't sound too sure, but Rodney lets it slide – one kinky experience at a time is enough. They don't do much on that front, only every now and then to spice up their sex life – after eight years, they do like to get a little exotic every now and then. They have used sex toys, so Rodney knows John will like it, but never anything made of ice. John won't expect it, but Rodney is sure he'll like it.

Quickly sliding off the pair of boxers that is the only thing he himself has been wearing, Rodney climbs onto the bed and kneels by the small of John's back. For once John doesn't make any comment about the body heat he's generating, which is a first today, as that had been exactly what he had said every time Rodney had come within a one metre radius of him. "Okay," Rodney says and slides his free hand up and down the dildo to collect the perspiration. John jumps when Rodney lets the cold water drip into the small of his back, and when Rodney brings the tip of the dildo into contact with his skin, he tenses all over, taking a sharp breath. "Ice cubes?", he asks, voice tight before he relaxes, just melting into the mattress. Goose bumps break out all over his skin, letting the baby fine hair stand up.

"Something like that," Rodney murmurs and draws the tip of the dildo up John's spine, slowly, so it leaves a wet trail. When he arrives between John's shoulder blades he pulls the dildo away and leans over to lick up the warming water it left behind; John gasps, gripping the sheets tight.

"Still no looking?", he asks, a pleading undertone in his voice.

Rodney hesitates before sighing. "Turn around." When John does, he holds up the ice dildo in the purple condom; John's eyes grow wide when he sees it. "What..."

"Ice dildo," Rodney explains proudly. "I made it myself. You know, because you were complaining about the heat and all in your subtle, repressed way."

John gives a breathless laugh, eyes locked onto the toy. "You gonna fuck me with that?"

"You betcha," Rodney replies proudly. "Spread 'em."

Manoevring between John's spread thighs, he takes the tube of chilled lube and squeezes some onto his fingers; it's cool enough it won't warm up too quickly, but not so cold it'll be uncomfortable, he doesn't think. John jumps and hisses when Rodney pushes the first finger in, clearly not expecting the lube to be _that_ cold; Rodney smirks and pushes his finger in deep.

The lube does warm up after a while, but Rodney just adds some more as he pushes in his second finger. John is gasping and making tiny, needy noises low in his throat; his cock is hard and leaking onto his belly, and Rodney makes a mental note to add some chilled lube to jerk him off later. John loves having something in his ass, but he's never been able to get off just from that.

"You're so hot," Rodney breathes, watching John push back onto his fingers; he doesn't expect John to snort a laugh. "Not right now I'm not," he giggles, and Rodney grins. Apart from being hot, John sometimes also gets really adorable when he's really horny, like an affectionate drunk. It's weird but cute.

"Three," John demands before Rodney would have considered him ready; he doesn't let that influence him overly, instead pushes his two fingers in a little harder, making John moan for the first time.

"Don't be greedy," he chides, adding a little more chilled lube to his fingers.

"Then don't tease me," John groans, trying to reach for his cock, but Rodney pushes his hand out of the way.

"Grab the headboard over your head."

John obeys with a whimper, but no hesitation; when he's in a mood like this, he just gets pliant and obedient. It's hot, just like it's hot when he goes all confrontional and eager – or basically when he's just breathing. "Please."

"Oooh, nice," Rodney hums, rewarding John with another hard thrust that makes him whimper and gasp another breathy "Please!"

Licking his lips, Rodney shifts forward a little until he's hovering above John so he can lean in and give his boyfriend a kiss. It doesn't last long; John reciprocates, but after only a short while he whines and complains, "Hot."

With a huff Rodney pulls away, settling back on his knees and picking up the ice dildo again. It has gathered a lot of perspiration due to the hot room temperature; it starts dripping off as soon as Rodney tilts it down, directing the cool drops onto John's belly. John flinches when the first one comes into contact with his heated skin and then his breathing turns shallow and shaky. His eyes are completely fixated on the ice dildo as Rodney slowly lowers it, and he jumps when it comes into contact with his belly. It seems he has completely forgotten the fingers in his ass that he was so fixated on only moments before, but to be fair, Rodney has almost forgotten them too. John's fixation on the dildo is compelling. It makes his mouth water when he imagines how John will react when Rodney fucks him with it.

"Can I-" John asks breathlessly, gaze still focused on the dildo. The muscles in his arms flex, but he doesn't let go of the headboard of the bed.

"No," Rodney denies, grinning widely when John sends him a desperate, helpless look. Then he gets an idea. "You can suck it while I fuck you, and then I'll fuck you with it until you come."

Obviously, John can get behind that idea, because his eyes roll back into his head, his eyelashes flutter and he moans, suddenly clenching up around Rodney's fingers. Quickly discarding the dildo again, despite John's whining complaint, Rodney spreads some more chilled lube on his third finger and pushes it in, making John groan. While Rodney stretches him John keeps arching his back, making tiny whimpers low in his throat and gasping Rodney's name when he brushes over John's prostate. He's obviously eager for it, and it takes all of Rodney's self-control not to just pull his fingers out and push his cock in.

As soon as he deems John ready, though, he doesn't hesitate; he coats his cock with lube, hissing at the cool temperature, and pushes in, making John moan and throw his head back. Panting, Rodney stops as soon as he is buried to the hilt, fumbling around for the ice dildo – he doesn't really know how to do the next part, technically. Holding it while trusting into John will be difficult enough, especially because John likes taking a cock in so deep he nearly chokes on it, and anything requiring finesse is completely impossible.

There's only one way for this to work. "Here," Rodney says, voice a bit tight, and offers the ice dildo to John, who immediately lets go of the headboard and takes hold of it eagerly. "Only one hand." He waits until one of John's hands is back on the headboard before giving permission. "Suck," he orders, takes hold of John's hips, pulls out and thrusts back in hard. John moans around the tip of the ice dildo; he's sucking the perspiration off the condom eagerly, his pink tongue darting out to swirl around the dildo. His eyes are half closed, and every time Rodney pushes in, his eyelashes flutter. It's seriously hot, and Rodney really has to make an effort not to come prematuredly.

He deliberately ignores John's cock; John won't be able to come without any stimulation there and he wants to get fucked by the ice dildo, and that's why Rodney made it anyway. It would be a shame not to use it for that, even though John does seem to enjoy sucking on it a lot. "You like that, don't you?", Rodney asks, voice strained.

John whimpers and nods as best as he can with the dildo buried deep in his mouth. Blinking the water out of his eyes, he looks at Rodney pleadingly through his eyelashes, moaning around the ice dildo in his mouth. It's scorchingly hot, and Rodney groans and has to close his eyes, rhythm turning unsteady as he nears his climax. Unable to look away from John for long, Rodney quickly opens his eyes again. It doesn't take much after that; only a few thrusts later and Rodney comes, John clenching his muscles tight around him to help along.

After he has come, he pulls his dick out of John's ass, sitting back on his heels and breathing heavily. John is making tiny noises and undulating his hips, needing some stimulation; finally, Rodney has caught himself enough to take the dildo away from him, ignoring the complaining whines John emits. "Hush," he chides and unceremoniously pushes the ice dildo into John's ass as far as possible. With a yell, John throws his head back; he's breathing heavily, and his free hand is flailing aimlessly over the sheets. Rodney sets a heavy pace, just like the one with which he had been fucking John with previously, listening to John's gasps and moans with relish. John is close, has been for a while; if Rodney teases him with an unreachable orgasm some more, he'll start to beg, which he does very prettily. But despite having just come himself, Rodney doesn't have much patience left, and so he makes a quick decision, leans over and swallows down the tip of John's cock, sucking hard on the head at the same time as he pushes the ice dildo in hard. John screams, his whole body becoming tense as he comes in hot spurts in Rodney's mouth.

Swallowing everything down John has to give, Rodney only pulls off when John's cock starts to soften; he pulls the ice dildo out at the same time, earning himself a weak whimper and an aborted flail of John's hand. With a smirk, Rodney pokes the limp body of his boyfriend, but John has obviously been completely blown away, leaving Rodney to deal with the clean-up. Not that there is much; they didn't get particularly dirty this time, so after dropping the ice dildo in the sink and the lube back into the fridge, all Rodney has to do is take a wet cloth to dab at John's ass, smeared with come and lube. John twitches helplessly and opens his eyes a fraction when Rodney leans in. They share a kiss that goes longer than any other kiss John has bestowed upon Rodney ever since this heat wave started, and when they pull apart, John gives him a brilliant smile. "You're amazing," he says admiringly. "That was so hot."

Rodney makes a dismayed face. "Oh, damn. It was supposed to have the opposite effect. I guess we'll have to try again." He has some ideas on how to give the ice dildo a rippled surface; he wants to try those.

John is pretty on board with that idea too, if the enthusiastic way he kisses Rodney is any indication.


End file.
